Embodiments of the present disclosure generally related to automatic generation of memory-efficient clustered data structures and automatic analysis of those generated clustered data structures.
In a fraud investigation an analyst may have to make decisions regarding selection of electronic data items within an electronic collection of data. Such a collection of data may include a large number of data items that may or may not be related to one another, and which may be stored in an electronic data store or memory. For example, such a collection of data may include hundreds of thousands, millions, tens of millions, hundreds of millions, or even billions of data items, and may consume significant storage and/or memory. Determination and selection of relevant data items within such a collection of data may be extremely difficult for the analyst. Further, processing of such a large collection of data (for example, as an analyst uses a computer to sift and/or search through huge numbers of data items) may be extremely inefficient and consume significant processing and/or memory resources.